


She Wants to Be the Sun

by JaneTheHopeful



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen, Loneliness, Poetry, brief mention of a nonbinary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTheHopeful/pseuds/JaneTheHopeful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Asuka. Written for ngenewyear when 2014 became 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Wants to Be the Sun

She wants to be the sun.

The journeys of the planets are centered around the sun.

Life lives because of the sun.

The sun shines too brightly to be ignored.

the energy it emanates is felt, even if it goes unseen.

If she were the sun, she would truly matter to everyone

and, perhaps more importantly,

No one would need to matter to her.

 

She does not know that if she were the sun, she would be aware of the rocks and the dust outside her solar system, all the rocks and the dust that would never come near her.

She would know what she already knows: that she is not the center of the universe.

  
  
The sun gets in her eyes, so she holds a hand in front of it, to dim the glare.

The sun still shines, it gives energy to plants in her shadow.

Someone who is wincing sees her and realizes ze can also hold up zir hand and take a moment to relax zir aching brow.


End file.
